1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a method for controlling the information processing apparatus, and a storage medium for same.
2. Description of the Related Art
The widespread application of image forming apparatuses such as printers or digital multifunction peripherals has facilitated the printing, reproduction or transmission of a document by a user of the image forming apparatus. However, in recent years, problems have arisen in relation to leakage of information caused by the printing, reproduction or transmission of a confidential document by an image forming apparatus. For example, a digital multifunction peripheral uploads documents or papers that have a range of levels of confidentiality as electronic data, and transmits that electronic data onto an information communication network. However, prevention of leakage of the electronic data is important in order to improve the operational performance of the digital multifunction peripheral. Furthermore, in the event of information leakage, it is important to enable tracking after the event to identify the information that was leaked and the person leaking the information.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-217350 discloses an image data monitoring system in which a user attribute based on user authentication performed when a user uses the digital multifunction peripheral is assigned to document data (image data) read by the digital multifunction peripheral, and is retained on an external server. The digital multifunction peripheral in this image data monitoring system creates the assignment between the user attribute and the image data, and stores that assignment in a storage unit as a log related to the image processing. The digital multifunction peripheral then transmits the stored log to an external server at a predetermined timing.
However, when the system is configured by connection of a plurality of digital multifunction peripherals to a single external server, the system disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-217350 may result in a concentration of the transmission processing of the log from a plurality of digital multifunction peripherals to the external server. As a result, the problem arises that the processing capacity of the external server is reduced. A method in which the digital multifunction peripheral executes transmission of the log to the external server outside of business hours, such as during the evening, has been proposed as a solution to the above problem. However, this method is premised on a configuration in which the plurality of digital multifunction peripherals are all disposed at the site (there is no time difference). Consequently, application is not possible when the digital multifunction peripherals have a worldwide distribution. Furthermore, the system disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-217350 does not enable monitoring of the log by the external server during transmission of the log related to image processing by the digital multifunction peripheral to the external server. For example, when the digital multifunction peripheral has not transmitted a log related to image processing to the external server, even if the external server receives a search request in relation to the log, search processing of the log in response to the search request cannot be executed in a prompt manner.